Forgiveness
by princess-of-queens
Summary: "Yes, master, you must understand how guilty I feel and how sorry I am," Starscream whimpered. Megatron pulled his hands away from Starscream, but Starscream did not stop looking up at him, "How can I earn your forgiveness, Lord Megatron?" A chuckle rumbled deep in Megatron's throat... :: Warning: STARSCREAMxMEGATRON Slash.


Megatron leaned back in his throne, his talon's tapping impatiently on the armrest. Starscream was laying by his feet, still pasted out from the beating he received from Megatron due to his and Knockout's little experiment with Breakdown, which had cost Megatron half of his Vehicons. The warlord had ordered the crew, including Soundwave, to leave him and the seeker. Megatron really did not want anyone to see Starscream in this state nor he want Starscream to wake up in Knockout's care. He wanted to be the first thing Starscream saw when he woke.

Starscream's wings twisted and he clawed at the floor as he started to come back online. Megatron smirked when the seeker reached forward and wrapped his arms around his master's leg. Starscream's breath was harsh and rapid, he seemed utterly lost and confused.

"Starscream..." Megatron whispered. Starscream's wings dropped on his back as he looked up from behind Megatron's leg.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream's gasped, "I - I, please, I..." He could not find the words to say. Megatron raised an eye at his second in command, waiting to hear more. Starscream's eyes shifted away as he sat up on his knees, his arms still holding onto Megatron's leg.

"Yes, Starscream?" Megatron tried to force the words out of him, "Very rarely do I find you unable to come up with some sort of excuse."

"I have no excuses, my lord. I was foolish and this is all my fault," Starscream said, his voice cracking with each word. Megatron's eyes narrowed as he leaned down and placed his large talon under Starscream's chin, pulling his head up so that Megatron could see into his eyes. Starscream had changed since his return to the Decepticon ranks, something about him was different. He seemed to be done playing his silly little games.

"You admit to your failure?" Megatron asked smoothly. Starscream's face twisted, as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Yes, master, you must understand how guilty I feel and how sorry I am," Starscream whimpered. Megatron pulled his hands away from Starscream, but Starscream did not stop looking up at him, "How can I earn your forgiveness, Lord Megatron?" A chuckle rumbled deep in Megatron's throat.

"I have a few ideas," Megatron playfully laughed. One of his hands lingered over Starscream's shoulder while the other hand rested on the side of the Starscream head. "But I think we both know where this is going," Starscream shifted his weight to one knee as he unwrapped himself from Megatron's leg.

Megatron brought his hand down from Starscream's face, his knuckles rubbed along his own pelvic plating. Starscream's eyes shifted down as Megatron's plating slide out of place, reveling his spike. At first Starscream just stared down at Megatron's member, it had been so long since he had interfaced with Megatron, or anyone else.

Starscream lowered his wings as he settled down between Megatron's legs. He placed his hands on Megatron's knees an pushed himself up, letting his lips rest on the warlord's inner thigh. The seeker's eyes darted up, staring right up at Megatron as he kissed the wiring around Megatron's pelvic joints. He earned a low groan from his lord. Megatron leaned back in his throne, closing his eyes as he enjoyed himself.

Starscream's smiled as he licked the tip of Megatron's spike. Megatron sighed and placed both hands behind Starscream's head, forcing his entire spike into Starscream's mouth. Megatron bucked his hips forward causing Starscream to gag. Starscream's growled as he sent Megatron a hateful look. Megatron held back a laugh as he loosened his grip on Starscream's head, allowing the seeker to have control. Starscream, pleased by Megatron's actions, wrapped his long glossa around his spike and squeezed lightly. Megatron's breath became rapid, which made Starscream chuckle.

"Cute," Megatron hummed, "Now it is my turn," Starscream's eyes widened as Megatron grabbed his head and thrusted up into his mouth again and again, driving his spike deeper and deeper down the seeker's throat. Megatron licked his licks and stared down at Starscream when he felt his spike hit the back of the partner's throat. Tears appeared in the corners for Starscream's eyes as he squeezed them shut, trying to keep himself from gagging.

Suddenly, Megatron yanked Starscream's head back, pulling his throbbing spike out of the wet mouth. Starscream tired to catch his breath as he smiled up at his leader. Megatron snorted as he kicked Starscream out from under his legs. Sending the seeker flying backwards, landing on his hands and knees. Starscream heard Megatron stand from his throne and walk over toward him. He knew not to move, not while Megatron was in control. Megatron pushed Starscream's head down, scraping the cold floor with his chin. He did not fight his master or did he question him. Starscream sighed as Megatron got down on his knees behind him. Megatron's relaxed his body, letting some of his weight rest on Starscream's back and shoulders.

The grand seeker purred as Megatron snuggled into his neck. Starscream lowered his head to hide his smile when he heard Megatron start to purr as well. The hot breath rolling down his neck nearly made Starscream's collapse. Megatron's hands ran up and down the length of Starscream's strong wings and came to rest on his shoulders.

Starscream spread his legs, shifting his weight forward as his port cover side open. Megatron's hips jolt forward when a warm drop of Starscream's transfluid landed on his spike. Megatron rubbed his spike up Starscream's inner thighs.

"Always ready for me, Starscream. One of the many things I admire about you," Megatron whispered. Starscream looked over his shoulder at Megatron and nodded eagerly.

"Always," Starscream breathed. Megatron straightened up as he pressed his spike to Starscream's port and slowly pushed into him. Starscream hissed and he dug his talons into the floor.

"Its been a long time, for both of us," Megatron commented as he started to pull back out, letting the tip of his spike linger around the port's rim. The warlord snarled as he rammed back into the port, earning a lustful moan from his mate.

Megatron's speed increase by the second, sending both Decepticon's into a heated frenzy. Megatron's primal instincts took over as he leaned over Starscream, his hands laying on top of Starscream's, pinning them to the floor. Starscream screamed as Megatron bit down on his shoulder, letting Starscream's enegron coat the inside of his mouth and drip Starscream's frame. Starscream let out a painful cry as Megatron started biting down harder, bring more enegron.

Starscream knew all too well that Megatron was close to overloading. Hurrying his master to finish so that the biting would stop, Starscream pushed backwards, lifting himself up to meet the thrusts and spreading his legs even further. Megatron suddenly stiffened and he dropped his weight onto Starscream's back. Starscream yelped as Megatron pulled his hips back for one more deep thrust, bringing both of them to a powerful overload.

The seeker's frame trembled his Megatron's transfluid shot into his port and covered his tank. The wet sound of Starscream's and Megatron's fluids, mixed together, puddling below Starscream made Megatron lick his lips. Starscream lowered himself down onto his forearms, still supporting Megatron's weight.

Megatron took a few breaths after his overload before pulling out and pushing Starscream away from him. Starscream groaned as he landed in to the puddle of their fluids. He placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to stop the enegron from his bite wound. Megatron bent down and rubbed the top of Starscream's head. Starscream looked up at his smiling master.

"All is forgiven, Starscream."


End file.
